OneShots
by xxWildAnimalxx
Summary: Daya/Dantana one shots


_**Dantana(GP)Part 1**_

Santana's POV

I was filling up the ketchup bottles when a woman walked in. She was beyond beautiful. I could not tear my eyes away. She looked little older than me. She had a big bag in her hand and she looked around the dinner before she sat down. She sat in my section and looked out the window. I stood up and grabbed my pen and note pad. I walked over to her and cleared my throat. The woman turned and looked at me. I smiled at her and she gave me small smiled back.

„My name is Santana and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?"I asked her. She sighed and bit her lip. OMG. What is she doing to me? „I'll just have water, please. Thank you."Her voice is so sexy „Okay, I'll be right up with your water, miss." She nodded and then turned around to look out the window again. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Just when I was about to give her the water, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and picked it up.

„What?"She sounded angry „Are you fucking kidding me?...I'm not the one who cheated...I know that I'm not home much but that's my job and if you can't accept it and have the needs to fuck your best friend then go ahead but me and you, we, are over, For good. Bye."She said before she hanged up. I slowly walked over to her and gave her the water „Can I do something else for you?"I asked her. She looked at me and pulled on her lower lip „Sit with me."She said. I looked around and saw that the dinner was almost empty. I nodded my head even thought she didn't ask me any question and then I sat down.

We sat there in a complete silence „So?" I said„ How old are you?"She asked me„ I'm 20 almost 21. You?"I said„ I just turned 26. Oh and sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Danielle but I go by Dani. "She said and we shook hands. I looked at the clock and smiled„ Wait here. My shift is over. I'm going to get my things."Dani just nodded and payed me for the water. I walked to the back and took my things. Dani was waiting at the door with a bag over her shoulder. I walked over to her and she opened the door for me. I walked out first and she followed me„ I'll walk you home."Dani said. I smiled and she smiled back.

„You don't have to."I said but she shook her head„ I won't let such o beautiful young woman go home alone in the night. So come on, lead the way."Dani said and I giggled and blushed like a teenage girl„ Okay."I replied and we walked together down the empty streets. We arrived at the apartment building I live in and I unlocked the door and walked inside with Dani following me. I arched my eyebrows at her„ What? I said that I will walk you home. And you're not home yet."She said making me giggle. We had to take the stairs if the elevator was broken„ What will you do now?"I asked her„ I will go and find some hotel room. I mean I need to sleep somewhere."Dani said and I nodded„ You don't have an apartment here?"I asked and she shook her head„ I got here this afternoon."Dani replied„ Umm, maybe you could stay here tonight? My roommates aren't here." I said nervously„ You don't have to of course. We barely know each other...„ Santana calm down. I would like to stay with you tonight. Thank you so much." Dani said as she put her hands on my shoulders. I unlocked the door and walked in as Dani was right behind me.

She put her bag down next to the cough„ Do you want something to drink?" I asked Dani after I walked in the kitchen„ Do you have a beer?" She asked me and I nodded. I grabbed a beer out of a fridge and opened it before I gave it to Dani. I grabbed a soda and we both walked over to the cough and sat down. I stared at Dani as she took a sip of the beer. She put the bottle on the coffee table and took off her jacket. I bit my bottom lip when I saw her muscular tattooed arms. She looked at me and arched her perfect eyebrow„ Is anything wrong?"She asked. I shook my head no and blushed„ No, everything is fine. I really like your tattoos."I said and bit my lip again. I felt her move closer to me. I put her bottle down again and then she took the soda from me and put it on the table next to the bottle. She looked at my eyes then at my lips as she leaned closer. I closed the gap between us and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with the same passion and grabbed my neck pulling my face closer.

I slowly lied down and pulled her with me. She broke our kiss and moved her lips to my jaw and to my neck. She found my sweet spot right away. I tangled my hand in her hair as she licked sucked and bit on my sweet spot. Dani grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged on it. I sit up and lifted my arms up. She took off my shirt before she quickly took hers off too. I gasped at her perfect body. I ran my hand over her abs making her groan. She stood up and picked me up„ Where is your room?"She asked me. I pointed to the right and kissed her passionately. She carried me in my part of the loft before she dropped me and my bed and get on top of me. Flipped us over not breaking the kiss.

I kissed down to her neck making her moan. I sucked hard on her sweet spot before I moved my lips to her collarbone. I felt something poking my thigh so I looked down. I looked at Dani again and she gulped and bit her lip. I kissed her passionately and deeply before I unbutton her pants and pulled them down. She kicked them off and rolled us over again. She took off my skirt with my help and threw with on the floor. Then she kissed up my stomach, all the way to my lips. Her hand sneaked behind my back and unclipped my bra. I took off her sport bra breaking our kiss for a second.

She began to suck on my neck again„ Dani, god..ugh." I moaned and ran my hands over her back, pulling her closer to me. Dani took off my panties and kissed very close to my private area. I groaned and moaned before I pulled her back up by her hair. I rolled us over yet again and kissed down her jaw to her stomach. There, I kissed and licked every single pack of her abs„ God, I love your body."I whispered seductively in her ear„ Well, I'm a soldier so I need to stay in shape."Dani replied. I moved my hand down and rubbed her through her boxers„ Santana."She moaned and then flipped us over once again. She took off her boxers and threw aside before she pecked my lips and placed her tip at my entrance„ Ready?"She asked as she kissed all over my breasts. I moaned and nodded„ Yes, I'm ready."I said. She nodded her head and kissed me softly before entered me.

Dani didn't move inside of me letting me adjust to her size. But when started to suck on my nipple, I threw my head back and moaned loudly„ Shit, move."I said and she pulled almost all the way out before she thrusted back in. I began to move my hips with hers and we found our rhythm soon. I scratched Dani's back as I felt my climax getting closer and closer. She groaned into my neck when my walls tighten around her member. She moved faster and sucked really hard on my sweet spot.

„ DANI, OH, DANI!" I screamed as I reached my climax. Few thrusts later she moaned my name as she came. Her body fell on top of mine and she put her head in the crook of my neck. She pulled out making me whimper at the feeling before she lied beside me. I put my head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingertips along my spine„ So, you are a soldier, how long are you a soldier?"I asked her„ Since I turned 18. My parents kicked me out when I was 16 for being a gay. I spend 2 years just trying to survive but in one moment I realised that it wasn't the way I want to live. I always wanted to be a singer and actress. I wanted to be a person who would use their fame for a good cause. And someone who would use it to make other people happy. I always wanted to have a song that would save people' lifes. That's all I ever wanted to do: Save lifes. But becoming a famous musician is almost impossible so I decided to enjoy the army, and 8 years later here I am." Dani said and kissed me softly. I cuddled closer to her and soon we both fell asleep.


End file.
